The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (film)
The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, is a direct-to-video sequel of The Brave Little Toaster. Though it was released before The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, it is also the second film in chronological order. As a production of Hyperion/Kushner-Locke, it was originally released in 1997 in North America by Walt Disney Home Video. It was also released in 1999 in the United Kingdom and premiered on TV on BBC Two but there was no DVD release. Cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster * Timothy Stack as Lampy * Roger Kabler as Radio * Eric Lloyd as Blanky * Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby * Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein * Chris Young as Rob * Jessica Tuck as Chris * Alfre Woodard as Maisie * Andy Midler as Ratso * Jonathan Benair as Jim Bob * Eddie Bracken as Sebastian * Andrew Daly as Murgatroid * Eddie Deezen as Charlie * Patti Edwards as Lab C.P. * Victoria Jackson as Mouse * Marc Allen Lewis as Security Guard * Ross Mapletoft as (Lab) Modem * Kevin Meaney as Commy * Jay Mohr as Mack, a mean man who seems to be mean to animals and the secondary antagonist. * Danny Nucci as Alberto * Laurel Green as Campus Student * Campbell Morton as the Dobermans and the Gorilla Plot Rob, the owner of the appliances and whom they refer to as "the Master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. While working on a thesis the computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that skinned Sebastian (an old monkey, that Rob's tending for) 's hand when he was just a baby. When the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the hard-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, Radio accidentally breaks the tube, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently dies. The appliances are then very mad at Radio, and he feels terrible. He then sacrifices his own tube which turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently, the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived to as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances restore Rob's thesis and stop Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival) and all is well. Notes Although this is third and final movie in the series, it appears to be the second in plot sequence. This is indicated in '' The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' by the fact that the group is already familiar with Wittgenstein the supercomputer, and by the fact that he is referred to as "our old college buddy." Also, Rob proposes to his girlfriend in this movie, while in the second movie the two are married with a baby. This is because both the films were in production at the time, and Goes To Mars just happened to be finished first. Animal Characters *Sebastian - Monkey *Maisie - Persian *Ratso - Rat *Murgatroid - Python *Alberto - Chihuahua Trivia The supercomputer, Wittgenstein, states that he had been down in the basement for 4,999,450,852,312 nanoseconds, which only equates to about 1 hour, 23 minutes, 19.45 seconds. Eric LIoyd the voice actor of Blanky, also played Charlie Calvin in The Santa Clause ''trilogy. and Neddie from ''The Oz Kids. Eddie Deezen the voice actor of Charile, also played Know-it-All from the 2004 film The Polar Express., ''Ned from ''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, ''Mandark from ''Dexter's Laboratory, Caliph from Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights, Snipes from Rock-A-Doodle, '' Donny Dodo from ''Follow That Bird, ''Seagull from ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Songs Hand in there kid Hip To Be Square See also *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (film) Category:Films